Your Dream
by TheImpatient
Summary: Itachi was sent to get some stuff for his mother and was on his way home till he arrived to the academy. Waiting for Sasuke he sees a little blonde on a swing crying. What does he do?


**Sup! TheImpatient Hurrr! This Idea came to me last night while I was watching Naruto and I Thought I could Write this Sniggle Snorrrrrkkkkkk.**

**So while I was watching it something just came to me. Why is it Naruto never seen Itachi or even heard of him and Vice Versa with Itachi? It's been bugging me for years now.**

**So yea enjoys and sorry if Itachi is OCC…..it was obviously my intention. Beware of da FLUFFFFF**

**(Itachi's P.o.V)**

* * *

I was on my way to the academy to pick up Sasuke. I had just gotten off a "mission" my mother sent me to, Just going to the market place to get some items for dinner. Sense it was on my way home I would go surprise Sasuke.

I'd arrive a bit to early, obviously sense nobody was out here. Even though I looked it I wasn't that much of a patient person and standing for 10 minutes wasn't my intention. So walking to the back of the academy I was making my way to my favorite spot.

Shockingly, I was met with somebody sitting on my favorite swing. He has shaggy, blonde hair that was in every direction, an orange shirt with a black swirl on it, blue shorts and blue ninja sandals. He was most likely a student for the academy.

I assumed he was just skipping the last class for the day so I started to walk to the entrance to wait instead, till I heard a sniffle come from the blonde.

Stopping right in front of him I looked down at him and saw his shoulders trembling.

'_He's crying_.' I thought as his sobs were getting louder by the second. I was use to Sasuke crying sometimes like when he doesn't get his way and this kid was around his age to.

Kneeling down to his height I asked gently "Are you alright?"

The blonde finally raised his head up and I was surprise to see how big and blue his eyes were.

They looked so familiar…..

The boy quickly wiped his eyes to hide that he wasn't crying. I had to smirk. Sasuke did the same thing when he cried.

"I-I wasn't crying. Sand blew in my eyes." The boy answered as he continued to wipe his eyes.

God he was a terrible fibber. Sense my legs were starting to get tired I placed the grocery bag down beside me and sat down instead.

"You were crying kid. Would you mind telling me why?" I asked. Frowning at me the kid said.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You're not the boss of me."

I rolled my eyes. True I wasn't but I still wanted to know. That's exactly what I told him.

"…Some of the kids said some mean stuff to me." He finally answered. Was that all? Kids always made fun of each other. That certainly wasn't new. Though I was curious so I asked him.

"What did they call you?"

I could see tears form in his eyes as he said this.

"They call me monster and freak and that I shouldn't even try to be a ninja or try to work towards my goal because I won't ever achieve it." Ouch. That's a pretty harsh thing that could be said. Even if it was from other kids.

"What's your goal?" I asked.

"I want to be the next Hokage." He said quietly, probably scared that I would say something bad like those other kids. Good thing that I'm so nice.

"That's an amazing goal. A lot of people say that they want to be Hokage, but not many go with it. But you, I can see in your eyes that you're going to work towards that goal."

Finally the blonde smiled and he said determinedly, "Yeah! And when I finally become Hokage, the other people in the village will have to acknowledge me and respect me!"

I smiled back. "I'll certainly respect you if you achieve that dream of yours…..Um pardon me for asking but what's your name?"

I backed up a bit when the blonde jumped off the swing. He jabbed his thumb on his chest and exclaimed loudly "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki I hope that you're dream to be Hokage come true." I say as I began to stand up. Right on cue we both look at the door and watch as students ran to their parents, have been waiting for their child. Most of the kids that came out glared at Naruto, but after they saw the glare I gave them they looked at another direction.

"Big Brother?" I hear in the crowd of children. I see Sasuke walking pass them, ignoring all the loving looks from the girls.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he was in front of me. Holding up the bag I answered.

"Mother sent me to go get stuff for dinner. After I got it the Academy was on the way home so I thought I could come pick you up. That is also when I met my Naruto Uzumaki." I motioned Naruto.

Ok maybe I can see why Sasuke ignored Naruto's presence. The moment I mentioned Naruto, Sasuke glared at him with pure hate. Naruto did the same.

"Itachi let's go home now." Sasuke ordered as he grabbed my hand pulling me away from Naruto. I didn't want to argue with a 7 year old so I bid Naruto good bye. He gave me a little wave and a small smile.

As soon as we were like 5 minutes away from the Academy Sasuke immediately asked me.

"What were you doing with him?"

"I was talking to him. Did you know some of those kids call him awful names? It's so horrible." I answered.

Sasuke shrugged "From the way he acts he true. He is pretty freakish. Itachi?" Sasuke asked when I stopped.

"Sasuke…..don't say that about people that you know nothing about." I said darkly. We were raised much better than that and Sasuke had the nerve to say that.

Sasuke was confused.

"What I'm only saying what's true. He's always disrupting class and doing stupid pranks. I swear he's annoying."

"That doesn't matter." I said and I kneeled down to his height. "Sasuke…Like I said. You know nothing about this Naruto kid. It's not your place to call anyone freakish. Is that understood?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned, but he nodded anyways.

"Good. Lets hurry and get home. I was suppose to be there 20 mintues ago." I said and hurried my pace. As we ran home I looked up at Kage Mountain and at the fourth Hokages face, finally remembering and noticing the resemblance.

Naruto Uzumaki was definitely going to be a Hokage someday and when he does people won't ever think he's freakish again.

* * *

**Well this sucked lol. I wasn't feeling this story so much but I think this would be cute if it happened in the anime xD **

**Fav and Rev**


End file.
